


Sensual Flying Adventures

by lilydahlia



Series: Slytherin Girls [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco takes Pansy on a broom ride that ends in some very unusual teamwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual Flying Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "teammate."

I never was able to see why Draco lived to play Quidditch. It was insane the way he loved to fly around on his Firebolt all summer just to stay in shape.

Of course, he always asked me to fly with him. And of course, being his girlfriend, I would agree.

Let's get one thing straight right now. I hate flying. I can't stand to be that high in the air no matter what. But to this day, Draco still doesn't know that fact - or at least he doesn't seem to.

***

"How about we fly out to that clearing we found last week, Pans?" Draco asks as soon as I appear in his room and the House Elf leaves.

I struggle to hide my disgust at the thought of flying again this week.

"Sure," I reply. "Are you ready now or should we wait until after tea?"

"Let's go now," Draco says, picking up his Firebolt and taking my hand.

I give him a confused look. Usually he has both of his brooms on hand for both of us.

"You'll be riding with me," he drawls into my ear, his breath tickling the spot I'm sure he'll kiss later.

"Any reason?" I ask as we walk outside into the garden.

"I have plenty of reasons," Draco says, handing me the broom while he steps up behind me.

We both mount the broom with ease - more ease for him than for me - and with his arms wrapped around me, he controls the direction of the broom as we rise up into the air. He takes off in the direction of the field and I try to relax.

My eyes close as we move higher and I start to tense.

"Open your eyes, Pansy," he murmurs into my ear as his hands move under my skirt.

"I can't," I reply, breathless at the feel of his warm hands on my skin.

"You don't have to look down, just open them and look forward," he says, his fingers brushing the juncture of my thighs.

I shiver from the action and a small moan escapes my lips.

"Draco, we're going to fall if you don't keep your hands on the handle," I say.

"No, we won't," he says, kissing behind my ear. "We won't fall, love."

I open my eyes, looking forward. The sun is almost setting and the sky is strangely clear this afternoon despite the storms we'd had earlier in the day.

"Draco," I breathe as his fingers brush my clit. I move my head and find his lips. He kisses me like he's never kissed me before.

He groans into my mouth as he pushes my knickers aside to touch me. His fingers brush my clit and slowly he moves them inside me - one and then two before he moves them quicker.

I shudder, closing my eyes again as my head moves to face forward again. His fingers pump inside me and his breath hits my neck.

"Come for me, Pansy," he drawls against my ear. "Come for me right now on this broom."

"I'm going to," I reply, feeling myself start to tighten around his fingers. "Oh fuck, Draco...that feels so good."

I whimper and squirm, trying to feel his fingers deeper inside me. I love when he does things like this. Anyone could see us and he knows it. It drives me over the edge - the flying and the wind and Draco's fingers pleasuring me high above the earth.

I shudder again and burst apart as I come hard around his fingers. He keeps moving them, wringing all of the shudders from me before he withdraws them.

"Very good, love," he says, kissing my neck. "We'll go down now and you can have your way with me if you like."

I nod because I can't speak. I'm panting and I can feel the beads of sweat drying as we descend to the clearing.

We land and Draco's arms are around me. The broom is forgotten as he takes me in his arms and turns me to face him. He dips down and takes my lips - his lips parting them to plunder my mouth.

We both moan and he drops to the ground, undoing the tie of his cloak for us to lay down on. He pulls me down on him and I straddle his waist. I can feel his erection through his trousers. He's so hard that he's straining to be freed from the confines of his zipper.

I free him quickly without breaking the kiss. He kisses me heatedly, wanting me as much as I want him.

"Don't take anything off except your knickers," he grunts as I release his lips to shift his trousers and boxers down his legs.

I move, removing my knickers and move back to straddle him. I reach between us, stroking his prick against my clit. I look down at him as I slowly guide him inside me.

I sink down on him and move once, watching his expression. His eyes are closed and his hands are moving under my skirt. His thumb has found the nub it loves to flick as I ride him. I wonder what makes him so beautiful and then I know - it's me. It's us being a team - partners in this one moment.

"Bloody hell, Pansy," Draco groans, thrusting his hips up into me. I feel him go deeper - brushing my g-spot.

I moan and my head falls back as I start to move in time with him. I fuck him like I've never fucked him before. I ride him like I'm desperate to come and I am. I want to come again with him inside me. With him spilling his seed into me as I milk him completely.

His fingers dig into my right thigh as his left thumb drives me closer to the edge. He keeps moving, but leans up to capture my lips. His tongue moves in time to my strokes on him.

I moan and whimper and babble as I ride him. We're both panting and we know we're going to come soon - at the same time. I can feel his prick inside me - almost ready to explode and I feel myself start to tighten around him as I rock into him.

I scream out his name, kissing him passionately as I come all over him. He comes just after and grunts my name into my mouth as his prick kicks his seed inside me.

Perfect. Like a dance, only better. In this moment we are teammates - working together for this end.


End file.
